


Got Milk?

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Series: Spoiled [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy!Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Dirty Talk, Dogboys & Doggirls, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, dogboy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's exhausted but his boys want his milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaredpadacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadacock/gifts).



> I got some good feedback on Spoiled, so I figured why not?

After working a double shift three times this week, Dean passed out as soon as he made sure his boys had food in their tummies. He felt like he could’ve slept for days. He woke up with a familiar warm and wet feeling between his legs. He groaned loudly and tried to roll away from it, wanting to go back to sleep. He stopped when he felt his leg bump against soft fur and he heard a surprised squeak. He begrudgingly opened one eye and tugged away the blanket to find little Castiel sprawled on his tummy between Dean's legs. 

"Cas.... what the hell are you doing..." He grumbled, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Cas whined and nuzzled against his bare thigh, nipping at his boxer shorts.

"Thirstyyy..." He whined, ears flat against his hair as he glanced up at his tired owner. He knew his master was tired but.... he couldn't help it.

"Go get water from the fridge then..." Dean grunted, pushing Cas' head away, but he refused to budge. 

"Noooo, I want milk..." Cas squirmed up closer and nuzzle at Dean's morning wood that was starting to tent his shorts. Dean groaned again and gently shoved his head, trying to say no.

"Caaas... c'mon... I'm exhausted..." Hd grumbled as Cas mouthed over the head.

"You don't have to do anything! Pleaaaaaaase, Dean?" He begged with the biggest, saddest blue eyes that Dean could never say no to. He gave a heavy sigh and nodded, flopping his arms above his head. Cas all but pounced on his underwear, tugging it down just enough so his member spring loose. He quickly got to work, his small pink lips sliding over his hardened member. Dean groaned as his eyes screwed shut, too lazy to do anything except lazily thrust up into his mouth every once in awhile. 

"Cas... where's your brother? Wheres Sammy?" He mumbled, peeking his eyes open to look for the hyper fuzzball. It wasn't soon after he said his name that Sammy came running in, jumping onto the bed and nuzzling against his side. He smelled like grass.

"Sammy, I told you not to go outside without me..." He grumbled, pecking the top of his messy hair. Sammy whined and nuzzled closer.

"I only went into the yard... I told Cas not to bother you." Sammy whined, licking at his cheek and neck. Dean sighed and shook his head, burying his nose into the slightly damp hair. He wrapped his arm around Sammy's waist and pulled him closer, the room filled with the sloppy noise of Cas obscenely sucking down Dean's dick. Dean could feel Sammy start to wriggle against him, his small member hardening as he rutted up against Dean's hipbone. Dean let out a soft groan and tugged him closer, letting his hand wander down to his tight, round ass. He gave him a squeeze and heard him yelp into his ear, making Dean chuckle slightly. 

"God, Sammy... always got such a nice ass..." He hummed, kneading the flesh between his palm. Sammy moaned out and pretty much crawled on top of him, avoiding Cas' bobbing head. He curled in on his chest, nuzzling against his neck and gave him sweet kisses and licks there. So cute… He tugged at Sammy’s waistband, urging him to take it off. 

“Up, Sammy… let me see that sweet little ass of yours…” Dean cooed, gently pushing at him to sit up. Sammy nodded and rolled off of him, standing up on the bed. He eagerly pushed down the sweatpants he was wearing and pulled off the old AC/DC shirt Dean had given him to use as pajamas. Dean groaned slightly when he saw he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Sammy crawled back over to him, ass up in the air as he leaned down to kiss his master’s soft lips. Dean tugged on Sammy’s green collar to keep him close, rubbing up and down his smooth back. 

“C’mon…. give me a good view…” Dean hummed, licking over Sammy’s sweet lips as he let out a whine. He felt Cas pull away with a wet pop, Dean glanced down and saw those red, wet lips. Fuck… He reached down and pet between Cas’ fuzzy ears, scratching behind there slightly.

“G-Good boy, Cassie… get your milk…” He cooed, licking over his lips as he stared at his swollen red member. A large bead of precome was already dripping from the tip, which Cas eagerly lapped up. He purred softly and nodded, licking over his lips and went back down to work. Sammy turned away from Dean and crawled down to where Cas was, licking at the base of Dean’s member as Cas bobbed his head. Dean let out a groan as he watched his two boys lick at him. Cas pulled off and gave Sammy a turn, they were soon licking at him at the same time, worshipping his member like it was the greatest piece of candy they’ve ever tasted. Dean was going to lose his mind.

Sammy threw his leg over Dean’s torso as he continued to lick at his head, Cas focusing more on his balls now. Dean groaned out at the fucking view, Sammy’s tight ass stretched out in front of him. He leaned forward and licked at his exposed hole, grinning as he saw Sammy flinch slightly. He kneaded his cheeks between his two palms, watching his entrance clench around empty air. 

“So beautiful… my two boys…” He moaned as he leaned forward, burying his face between his two cheeks and licked his way into his entrance. He could hear Sammy moan and whine as Dean teased his entrance, shallowly thrusting his tongue against the tight rim. A hand grabbed at his own, pulling two fingers into his mouth and started to suck. Dean groaned and pulled away, looking to see who it was. It was Cas, staring back up at him with hooded eyes, you could barely see the blue in his eyes, his pupils were huge. Sammy was going down on him like a pro, must’ve taken tips from Cas. Dean licked over his dry lips and pulled his hand away from Cas, rubbing his wet digit around the tight ring.

It didn’t take long for Dean to work in one finger, then two. It was so easy for Sammy to relax and let him in, clenching around his fingers whenever he curved them just right. Sometimes he would spread his two fingers wide and lick along his inside walls, making Sammy throw his head back and nearly scream. He was surprised Cas wasn’t jealous of him giving Sammy so much attention, then again, he had his mouth wrapped around his dick or Sammy’s tongue. Once Sammy took over working Dean’s length, Cas crawled up and kissed his master. Dean pulled his fingers out from Sammy and ignored the whimper that escaped from his lips. He pressed the slick fingers against Cas’ lips and he eagerly took them in, sucking his brother’s taste off of Dean’s fingers. Fuck…

“Drawer, Cas…” He mumbled softly, pulling his fingers out and Cas eagerly went over to the bedside table. Sammy’s thick brown tail swatted at Dean’s cheeks and he chuckled, striking his hand down onto one of his cheeks made him stop with a surprised yelp. 

“Like it when I slap your ass, Sammy…?” Dean growled softly, watching Sammy shake as he sucked on his head hard. He whined around his member and went farther down, trying to deep throat him but nearly choked when he did. Dean groaned and struck the other cheek, getting a yowl from Sammy as he pulled off and tossed his head back. Cas had grabbed the bottle of lube and the condoms from the drawer and handed them to Dean. Dean gently pushed Sammy off of him as Cas wiggled out of his pretty white panties with pink polka dots on them. Dean tore open the foil square with his teeth and rolled the elastic over his member, giving himself a few jerks before grabbing for the lube. Sammy quickly took it away from him and popped open the lid, squirting a healthy glob into his own hands before straddling Dean’s waist. 

“Gonna ride me, baby boy?” Dean groaned as Sammy reached behind him and coated his entrance with lube, using the rest on Dean’s member. He eagerly nodded, tail swishing between Dean’s bare thighs. It tickled. Cas nipped and licked at Dean’s chest, whining softly to get his attention. Dean chuckled and tugged on Cas’ matching blue collar, pulling his head up so he would look at him. Cas pouted slightly and his ears flattened slightly against his head. Dean rolled his eyes and pecked his lips.

“Wait your turn, baby… you’ll get a turn…” He cooed, ruffling his hair up a little. His eyes were fixed on Cas until he felt his dick be enveloped with the tight heat of Sammy’s ass. He moaned out loud and tossed his head back, eyes wide as he watched Sammy sink down. Sammy whined and squirmed slightly as he sank down completely, trying to get used to Dean’s girth inside of him. No matter how many times Sammy’s taken him in, it still took some time for him to get used to how big Dean felt inside of him. Cas leaned up on his knees and captured Sammy’s lips, trying to distract him from the pain. He thrusted his hips up, bumping their bare cocks together and they both moaned against their lips. Dean had to reach around and squeeze at his base to stop from coming at the sight. 

“So good at taken master’s dick, Sammy…” Cas mumbled against his lips, staring down at his brother’s ass and the hard member that disappeared inside of it. Both of their tails were flicking up with arousal. Sammy adjusted himself so he rested on his knees before he started to move, raising his hips up before grinding back down. Dean moaned out softly as he was squeezed between Sammy’s cheeks. Cas pulled away and crawled toward Dean’s head, lavishing him with kisses and sweet little licks. He felt Sammy start to loosen slightly and that’s when he almost lost it.

Sammy started to ride him hard, bouncing up and down like he was a freaking trampoline. Dean cursed and dug his nails into his bedsheets, trying to veer off his orgasm for as long as he could. Cas bluntly stared at his brother as he rode Dean, his hardened member flopping up against his stomach. He squeezed at his member as he jerked off at the sight, getting impatient for his own turn. Dean saw Cas jerking himself off and smirked a little. He grabbed at his wrist to stop him, nodding his head a bit.

“C-C’mere baby boy… want you t-to ride me too…” He growled softly, licking over his lips as Cas blushed furiously. He eagerly nodded and went over to Dean, tossing his leg over Dean’s head. Despite how shy Cas acted, he was never too shy about what they do in bed. Dean grabbed at his hips and tugged Cas down, licking eagerly at his entrance. Cas shouted out loud, immediately arching his back and it didn’t take him long to soon be riding Dean’s face. He sucked on the tight ring of muscle, spreading his ass wide as Sammy rode him faster and faster. Dean pushed at Cas’ back, forcing him forward. Cas doubled over, slightly confused and glanced back at his master. Dean pulled away slightly and winked before going back down on him. Cas glanced up at his brother, who’s head was tossed back and face covered with absolute bliss. He let out a groan and leaned forward, licking at Sammy’s bobbing member. 

Sammy choked on his breath when he felt lips around his member. He didn’t even have to look down, he knew it was Cas. Dean groaned softly as he heard the wet and lewd noises escaping Cas’ lips, he pulled away slipped one finger into him.

“Fuck, Cas… such a little cock slut, aren’t you…” Dean growled, twisting his finger deep inside of him as Cas eagerly sucked down Sammy’s member. Cas moaned and nodded, arching his back slightly, trying to push back on his finger. 

“You just love sucking cock… good at it too, ain’t he, Sammy?” He groaned softly and Sammy eagerly nodded, alternating between grinding down on Dean and thrusting up into Cas’ mouth. Dean managed to work in three fingers into Cas, curling his fingers as he jabbed at his prostate. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. Cas trying to milk his fingers and Sammy riding him so hard, he felt like his hips were going raw. 

Sammy was the first to come, spurting his seed hard into Cas’ mouth. He had to roll off of Dean so Cas could take his place. He curled in onto Dean’s side, already exhausted just as Cas took his place. Dean didn’t even notice that he had taken off the condom until he felt the raw heat wrapped tight around him, skin on skin. He bucked up hard, groaning out loud.

“F-Fuck, C-C-Cas…! Can’t l-last… much l-longer…” He groaned out loud, thrusting up hard. Cas mewled softly and started to ride him just as hard as his brother. Sometimes he felt like the boys were competing with each other. He watched Sam crawl over Dean’s stomach and did the same that Cas did to him and started to suck on him hard. They nearly came at the same time, Cas first. He came down Sammy’s throat but Sammy couldn’t take it as well as he did, pulling away and some of his come spurted across his face. Cas got impossibly tighter as he came and milked him dry, his come marking up Cas’ walls. 

Cas collapsed onto his chest, a soft purring came from his throat as he tried to catch his breath. Dean groaned and held Cas close, pulling Sam back against his side with his other hand. Fuck… 

“Y-Yeah… t-that wasn’t a b-bad way… to w-wake up…” He teased, but soon realized no one was listening to him. What with the purring on his chest and the cuddly-ness of the pup next to him, they seemed more tired than he was. He lazily scratched between both of their ears before falling back into a deep sleep himself.


End file.
